


Measurements of Health

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cooking, Curvy Reader, Dominant Noctis Lucis Caelum, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, couples eating healthy together, fat reader, plus size reader, you can be fat and healthy don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis decides to put you in your place after you lecture him about healthy eating.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Measurements of Health

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> ____  
> Many thanks to @thwippersnapple for brainstorming ideas with me! 
> 
> Slight CW for talk of "healthy" eating; that might be triggering to some, so don't read this if that's a no-go for you!

“And anyway, Noctis, you’re a _prince_ , whether you like it or not, and you should have a commitment to health,” you’re saying, hunched over the kitchen counter, prepping a large pot of beef stew for dinner. The meat was already starting to boil and soften on the stove, and the dark roux base was simmering in an adjacent pot. You’re finely chopping carrots, celery, onions, and mushrooms to add to the stew while the rice cooker preps the brown rice on the counter beside you. 

You don’t have to look at Noct to know that he’s rolling his eyes behind you. You can feel his hated gaze, where he’s been watching you all evening. Ever since becoming his girlfriend, you’ve made it your mission to try and cook healthy foods, insisting that he eat more than take-out and pizza. Noct has a natural slim build, and you know he gets more than adequate exercise, but you were concerned about his internal health and digestion. Ignis praised you constantly for slowly winning him over with a few compromises—broccoli smothered in cheese, for example, and healthy homemade pizza with fresh tomato sauce; but you’re determined to get this vegetable-laden stew inside of Noctis one way or another this evening. 

“Exercise does no good if you don’t have a healthy diet to support it,” you say softly. “I care about you and I just want you to be healthy.” You’d also started slowly phasing out a lot of the sugary drinks in the fridge, replacing them with fruity sparkling waters and sugar-free juices. Noctis argues, but he’s lazy—he'd taken the changes as they’d come once he’d asked you to move in with him several months ago. Noctis also sees your personal drive to eat healthier, and he really does try and support you; for that, you’re grateful. But he’s still a long way from salad. 

“So you think I’m not healthy?” 

“You’ve improved a lot lately, Noct. I’m so proud of you. But the more nutrient-dense foods that you eat, the more stamina you’ll have in training, in battle. You’ll feel better, too.” 

Noctis just hums. 

A couple of minutes later, as you’re finishing chopping the vegetables and putting them in the food processor to make the sauce chunky and the veggies almost undetectable, you feel Noctis press up close behind you. He settles one hand on your thick waist and sweeps your hair to the side with the other, pressing a gentle, open-mouthed kiss to the back of your neck. 

You shiver, nerves already on edge just from feeling the prince’s body heat and his lips on your skin. 

“I’ll show you who’s got stamina,” Noctis whispers as he trails his other hand down your side, teasing his fingers inside of your cotton lounge shorts. 

With one swift motion, Noctis pulls down your shorts _and_ your underwear; you hear rustling behind you as Noctis drops his own pants and pushes his half-hard cock to your ass. 

You inhale sharply and turn off the food processor, bracing yourself on the counter with white-knuckled grip. Noctis rocks against you for a minute or two, reveling in the friction of your soft body against his, before gripping your hips and pushing you forward over the counter, causing you stand on your tippy-toes to accommodate the height difference between the two of you. 

Noctis groans in pleasure as he sinks into you from behind, bringing you back down on your flat feet so that you’re flush against him. 

“Fuck,” mutters Noctis. “You always feel so goddamn good for me.” 

“Noct,” you breathe, leaning back against him. 

He snakes one arm around your fat tummy, holding you to him, settling it under your full breast and squeezing. “I’ll show you how healthy I am. You can forget about all those damn vegetables.” 

Noctis begins to thrust his hips forward in earnest, setting a hurried pace, showing no interest in going slow or dragging this out. The boiling water and hiss of the rice cooker provide odd background noise to the moans and grunts that come with Noctis fucking you over the kitchen counter, but the silliness of it fades away as Noctis presses his mouth to your neck again and grazes your skin with his teeth, biting down hard. 

You scream in pleasure-pain and that just makes the prince rut into you faster and faster—he comes with a loud cry, moaning your name as his hips stutter and he shudders his release inside of you. 

“Love you,” he murmurs into your neck as he peels himself away a few minutes later so you can continue cooking dinner. 

An hour later, Noctis manages to eat the beef stew with little complaint, despite knowing how many vegetables comprise the chunky dark sauce; he inhales it, reasoning that if he eats fast, he won’t taste anything. All you can do is laugh and shake your head, and pull him into the bedroom to reward him for eating his vegetables. 


End file.
